A Drop Of Blood
by RootbeerFloatShallPrevail
Summary: An interesting tale of Draco Malfoy and his quest to protect a certain mortal from the doom of other vampires. Little does Hermione, that very mortal, know that Draco has become infatuated with her because of her honey veins. Can the craving be too much?
1. The Beginning Of A New Life

**A Drop of Blood **

**One lives, knows, and has one's being in blood... This is one half of life belonging to the darkness. When I take a woman, then the blood-precept is supreme. My blood-knowing is overwhelming. We should realize that we have a blood-being... **

**In return for Immortal Life, Vampires must follow the codes of Dracula, set and made/enforced by Dracula and Merlin... **

**THE TEN CODES OF DRACULA: **

**Code number one: The bitten victim must obey the giver of their immortal life. The said giver of immortal life cannot command the victim to commit suicide, but can order said victim to discontinue actions involving mortals. However, the giver cannot stop the victim, AKA new vampire, from feeding on their third night. **

**Code number two: When interacting with mortals, a vampire cannot enter the house of the mortal. The mortal must make active the interaction of allowing a vampire to enter house or room. **

**Code number three: The said vampire in question must not travel in daylight. If so, perish on shall, for the sun is the adversary. **

**Code number four: A vampire shall never see his or her reflection, which signifies their old life. In death, one's soul is gone and reflections are no longer needed. **

**Code number five: If mortal holds possession of garlic or garlic based substance, a vampire cannot bite the mortal due to antipathy and allergic reaction to garlic or garlic based substance. **

**Code number six: The only way to kill a vampire is with wood sent through the heart of a vampire. One vampire is not allowed to stab another vampire with wooden stake or any other wood by-product. **

**Code number seven: A vampire shall have powers to seduce a mortal into his or her clutches. Sexual tensions or attractions will occur, for the mortal heart is weak. The powers in question shall not work on the giver of the vampire's immoral life, but can work on other vampires. **

**Code number eight: A vampire must feed every three days. If the vampire does not, weakness, drowsiness, delusions, mood swings and/or aggravation can and will occur. **

**Code number nine: A vampire shall and will not show any emotions, kindness, or fall in love with a mortal. If the incident occurs, the mortal must be turned into an immortal, otherwise two events will occur. First event: Vampire will be punished for breaking the Ten Codes of Dracula. Second event: Vampire could die to lack of love (broken heart) or sadness. For full description see page two. **

**Code number ten: If the Ten Codes Of Dracula are broken, a vampire is required to turn in the immortal that is acting against the Codes. The said immortal shall receive punishments from Dracula as he sees fit. Any complications and/or exceptions can occur for all codes; rules will be bent, not broken. In rare incidents, rules will be twisted to help out a vampire. For full description, see page three... **

_CHAPTER ONE: THE BEGINNING OF A NEW LIFE _

"I know we've been through some rough years..." Hermione started her speech as class valedictorian. "My friends and I..." She looked to Ron and Harry; "We've been through some pretty odd things this year alone. And finally, Voldemort is gone. Now that we're graduating, I realize that Hogwarts has been a home to me. I've always thought that when this day would come, that I wouldn't be as sad as I am now. But, we shouldn't dwell on the sadness of this year. We've lost some brave people, and cried our share of tears. So many people..." She looked sad for a moment or two, before continuing, tears in her eyes. "But... erm... we've learned so many wonderful things, and have studied our hearts out..." Harry and Ron exchanged glances, "and our reward is graduation. So, I was going to have my speech all planned out, but a certain person," She looked to Ron, "Said I should make this speech as short as possible so he can find someone to dance with and not fall asleep from my boring speech."

Across the room, Draco Malfoy smirked and tough how funny he agreed with Weasley for once.

"So, I just want to suggest to you S.P.E.W. and about house elf liberation..." Everyone groaned. "Just kidding! I've loved this school with all my heart, and hope that tonight I can tie up loose ends before I leave. – Congratulations, Seventh Years. We did it!" She skipped away from the podium and over to Harry and Ron who gave her a large hug.

"That's the way to say a speech." Said Ron. "Short, sweet, and to the point."

"Thanks Ron." Hermione said.

"Hermione?" Harry asked. "What was that meant about tying up loose ends?"

"Oh, you know Lavender and I had a fight." Said Hermione, her voice uneasy, as if it were lying. "Come on! Let's dance, Ron!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the dance floor.

Draco stared as a certain Gryffindor trio started to dance. Frankly, he could care less, except that what Granger had said confused him much. Oh well, there was no need to think about that now. He stood up and walked to the dance floor with Pansy Parkinson and began to dance.

Hermione was enjoying Ron's company when she spotted Malfoy and Pansy. It didn't bother her at all, but something about the way Malfoy looked tonight... she couldn't take her eyes off of him. Just then, the Weird Sisters (the musical guests for the evening) started a slow song. She and Ron pulled away, because it was awkward for them to dance together slowly. But Hermione didn't have to wait long for someone to ask her to dance; Harry with his nervous smile. She agreed, knowing that he probably would step on her feet at least three times before the song was over.

But Harry actually didn't step on her feet. She had to teach him to dance weeks before, with the help of Ron. Ginny and Harry were going together now, so when Hermione and Harry danced it wasn't as if they were a couple. Ginny and Harry were together.

"You're getting better." Hermione congratulated him as they were dancing.

"Thanks. I had a good teacher." Harry smiled. Hermione returned the favor and rested her head on his chest, looking off at the people around her. Her eye rested on that platinum blonde again, not sure why. He was dancing with someone, probably from Slytherin. Hermione didn't care. It was just something about his features she couldn't place.

Then his eyes caught hers. They didn't look away from each other, which shocked Hermione greatly. It was awkward to have Malfoy look her way at all. Draco was thinking the same thing about Granger. Why he couldn't look away he didn't know. Something about her was so... interesting. The rest of the dance the two stared at one another, talking to their dance partners when asked questions or told something. When the song ended, Hermione and Harry walked of to join Ron.

Draco, on the other hand, didn't go to the edge of the dance floor. He took his date out into the garden to... do some things. When he got into the moonlight, his date was very calm and relaxing. She intrigued him so much...

"Do you even know my name?" She asked him as he began to kiss down her neck.

"Sure it's... er..." Damn it, what was her name?

"It's Carry." She told him.

"Right. Carry." He agreed. "That's what I was going to say."

"Sure you were." Carry laughed. She was an attractive red haired woman with a thin figure and slender fingers. Those slender fingers ran down the back of Draco's neck, stopping on the side of his neck. She looked enticed at that spot for a moment, before jerking away from him. He looked at her confused until she began to plant kisses down his neck. So, she wanted to be in control, did she? "Do you like life, Draco?" She asked, licking the spot she was eyeing earlier.

"I suppose..." Draco said, closing his eyes from the pleasure. "It's ok."

"What if you were offered immortality? Would you take it?" She asked.

"Probably." Draco sighed. "Why?"

"What if there was a catch?" She spun her tongue in a circle seductively, making him groan.

"Huh?"

"Would you still take immortal life?"

"Yeah, why not?" He asked.

"Glad you said so." She smiled. Draco as just about to ask her what was going on when he felt something prick his neck. He jerked away and looked to Carry. A sly smile crossed her face as his look became horrified. "What's the matter, Draco?"

"You're a – a..."

"Yes, I'm so glad you caught on to that." She said, exposing her sharp fangs. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm hungry."

"I don't excuse you one bit, woman!" Draco shouted, backing away from her.

"But I like your taste." She said, sauntering over to him. Draco tried to back away again, but fell over. The wind knocked out of him as he squirmed while she went down on him, pressing him to the ground. A vampire had to have strength unimaginable, Draco thought, otherwise she wouldn't be able to hold him down like she was. He felt her lick up and down his neck. "I'm giving you a chance to have immortal life, Draco."

"You barely know me!" Draco shouted.

"I like you. I really do. Too bad there's no way to reverse a vampire's curse. I would have liked to make love to you and not have you die. I'm sure you'd be really good."

"I am..." Draco smirked, and then realized he was flirting with a vampire. "Get off!"

"Shh... quiet now." Carry whispered in his ear. "You're blood... it's so sweet, do you know that?"

"God no, I'm not going down like this." Draco jerked around to get out from her clutches, but it was hopeless.

"Just remember, baby..." Cary continued, "Don't go in the sun. Don't even let it touch your perfect skin. It hurts like hell. You can't stand fully in it. It'll turn you to dust. – But trust me, you'll get lots of women. It's a curse."

"I'm not becoming a vampire!" Draco shouted.

"I don't think you have a choice." Carry said. "If you're ever in New York, look me up. I'm sure we could hunt together." And with that she bit down hard into his neck. Draco cried out from the pain and icy coldness that was flowing through his veins. It spread from his neck to his arms, over his chest, and to his heart. Just then, everything went black; he could feel his life being drained of him. When Carry finished, she kissed his blue lips and walked off. Draco felt himself being lost. He lay there for ten whole minutes dead. When he rose up, his head was swarming. He slowly reached up to his neck and felt two holes. No...

"Holy fuck..." He whispered. "No." He stood up and gulped. His body was as cold as ice, and yet he could stand it. Slowly, he pulled his collar of his robes up so that it covered his neck. "I can't be a vampire..."

"He was just about to search for the bitch that had done this to him when he heard someone's feet behind him. He spun around to see Granger staring at him.

"Er... we're starting to take pictures and such. Just thought you'd want to know." She said weakly. "You ok?"

"I'm fine." Draco snapped. "Just leave me alone."

"What's up with your eyes?" Hermione asked, taking steps over to him. She searched them. "They're red."

"Ever heard of allergies?" Draco asked quickly.

"No, I mean the pupil. It's red." She said. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Since when does Hermione Granger care if I'm alright or not?" Draco asked. Hermione frowned.

"I was just... oh, never mind." She was just about to turn around when something else caught her eye. It was his features. They were so edged out. So gorgeous... so fascinating... so sexy...

"Granger? W-Why are you staring at me like that?" Draco asked.

"I don't know." Hermione said truthfully.

But trust me, you'll get lots of women. It's a curse.

Those words rang in Draco's ears.

"Get out of here." He ordered, though he couldn't stop himself from stepping so close to her that all that was between them was two inches. "I mean it."

"Why?" She asked.

"You don't want me to tell you." He stated. His heart was racing, though he wondered why. He had no blood left in him. But then why wasn't he just a skeleton? That part he had always wondered about vampires. "Just go."

"What are you hiding?" Hermione asked, feeling her body tense up. Why couldn't she look away?

"Draco found that trying to look away from her was a hard thing to do. In fact, it was impossible. Suddenly, an urge came from inside of him to just tilt her neck and... oh, shit. He was not going to do that. No. Not even to kill Hermione Granger he wasn't going to. But something about her... no, it wasn't the blood he wanted...

As if she were under a spell, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Draco was shocked as Hell, but didn't object. He could feel her warm body pressed against his, and this caused him to stroke her cheek in an affectionate manor. Her taste was so... wow...

But he made the mistake of wanting to deepen the kiss, because one of his fangs pricked her lips ever so slightly, so that the taste of blood lingered in his mouth. She jerked away and gasped from the pain. He purposely kept his mouth shut so she couldn't spot his fangs. Oh Merlin, he had fangs... and as that trop of blood trickled down his throat he felt warm. It tingled his body, from head to toe. It was like honey to him, an addiction. He then realized that he was craving her blood.

"Granger, get the hell out of here right now." He ordered. "If you don't I'll kill you."

"Oh, I'd like to see you try." Hermione said, reaching up and touching her bleeding lip.

'Oh she has no idea that I could actually...' he thought. "Just get the fuck out of here, Granger!" He shouted, stepping away from her. When he got at least ten feet away, Hermione came out of the daze she was in.

"Malfoy?" She asked. "I – I can't leave you out here alone!"

"You don't know what I am now." Draco stated. "And I don't want you to know. Now get the fuck out of my sight before... before I..." He had to think of something vile. "Slap your fucking mudblood face."

"Oh, fine!" Hermione shouted. "Just don't ever speak to me again!"

"FINE!" Draco yelled back. "I won't! If I do I'll probably kiss you again!" Hermione glared at him and stormed off, a shade of red that would make Ron proud. Draco watched her stop in the doorway of the castle, touching her lips, and look back over to him. He smirked a trademark smirk and caused her to storm back in the castle. He closed his eyes and remembered the drop of blood that had seeped down his throat. It was perfect... he craved more. He needed more.

But then and there he vowed he would not bite Hermione Granger. She just wasn't worthy. If he was going to be a vampire, he was going to make sure that he didn't stalk mudbloods. Ironic, wasn't it? MUDBLOOD. The word BLOOD in it. Purebloods. That's what he'd go after.

Inside, Hermione ran over to Harry and Ron. They both looked at her questionably. She just shook her head and told them she was going to the restroom. When she arrived at the bathrooms, she looked at herself in the mirror and looked at the small part of her lip that had bled. It wouldn't have shown up at all. All the blood was off, as if it were drew up by... Malfoy? She backed away from the mirror. As her lip throbbed with pain, she asked herself, "Why do I want to kiss him again?"


	2. Five Years Later

CHAPTER TWO: FIVE YEARS LATER

Five years later...

Draco walked down the alleyways of the dark, crisp October night. It was nearly Hallows Eve, just two days until then... but he needed to feed now. He spotted a perfect subject for his tastes. Pansy Parkinson. She was walking out of London's Cozy Little Library that had opened up a month ago. What she was doing in a library Draco didn't know. Pansy was so blank she could barely think. But all the same he slyly pulled his collar up around his neck as he always did and walked a brisk pace behind his new victim.

Pansy turned around, but Draco fell into the shadows of the alleyways, so she couldn't see him. She shrugged and continued on her way, Draco following her again. He followed her all the way to her apartment, deciding to give it about ten minutes before he would ask to come in. He watched her from her window as she laid down her purse and walked into her bedroom, not closing the door. What a fool, Draco thought. He saw as she stripped down to her undergarments and then placed a silk nightgown on herself. He took this opportunity and walked up to the door.

He only had to knock three times, before Pansy walked over and opened the door. She yawned before realizing who it was that was in her doorway. "Draco Malfoy! Is that you?"

"Hey, Pansy." Draco smiled, leaning his side against the edge of the door. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, of course!" She said, opening her door wider. Yep a real fool, Draco thought as he strolled in and smiled to himself. "What brings you here? I haven't seen you in what? Five years?"

"About that." Draco agreed.

"Oh, well... take a seat. Want something to drink?" Pansy offered. Draco took a seat on her sofa and shook his head. Not unless you can offer me some of your blood... "It's so good to see you again." Pansy continued, taking a seat next to him, purposely holding her breath so her chest stuck out more. Draco found it highly amusing.

"Yeah, real good." Draco agreed. "I was just in the neighbourhood and thought I'd drop by."

"I've really missed you, Draco." Pansy said, getting her point across that she was attracted to him. Little did she know that it was a curse for him. Everywhere he went woman would turn their heads toward him and eye him over. A vampire's curse. Draco smiled and leaned over, so Pansy's face wasn't inches from his.

"I've missed you too." He whispered. "Mind if I kissed you?" Of course, he knew she wouldn't. That curse made sure that a woman would always be under his spell. Even a few men turned their faces to him. That part creeped him out.

Pansy shook her head, and felt his lips devour hers. Draco had learned to always prick his victim's lips to see what they tasted like before he drained them. Ever since that night with Granger he had never found anyone who matched her taste. No one could even come close to the pure syrupiness of her blood. Pansy didn't even compare at all to the kiss ha had received his first night as a vampire, and her blood reflected her kiss. Nothing compared to Granger...

"Ouch." Pansy said, pulling away from the kiss. "That hurt. You might want to go to a dentist about – oh my Lord."

"Yes?" Draco asked slyly. "Is there a problem?"

"You're a... a vampire!"

"Correct, Ms. Parkinson." Draco said. "Now hold still while you become one too."

Pansy screamed as he bit down into her neck, draining her blood. His body tingled from the blood he was taking in; it always made his body heat. Like life was coming back to him. Pansy gave one last breath of fear, and then went limp. Draco finished his work, examining the two holes he left in her neck. In about ten minutes or so she would wake up and find the same feelings that he had felt that night. So, as he licked the rest of the blood off of her, he kissed her cold, dead lips and whispered, "You're still not as good as my first drop of blood."

He stood up and looked at the book she had laid on the table before he had come in. It was from the library she had walked out of. Draco smirked and grabbed the book up. No use in not returning a book that wasn't going to be used. To the library then...

VvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Hermione Granger was working late shift in the public library in London. She was a clerk, and didn't understand why the library was open twenty-four hours a day. Nobody would be coming in at three o'clock in the morning. So she leaned back in the her chair and closed her eyes.

Draco walked up to the library, strolled in, and noticed the clerk at the front desk with her eyes closed; her neck exposed seductively. As he walked closer, he realized just who was sexily provoking him to bite them. No... it couldn't be, could it?

"Granger?" He asked, causing Hermione to jump and open her eyes. She rubbed them a little to wake herself up and studied the man in the front of her. Instantly, she was sent back into memories the last night she had ever seen this man before. How she had craved him with a passion she had no idea she had ever had.

"M-Malfoy?" She asked, her eyes going wide. "Is that really you?"

"No, I'm just a pretty Christmas decoration." Draco snapped.

"Oh my God, it is you!" She exclaimed.

"So glad you remembered me." Draco said, eyeing her neck with great interest. It was just perfect. Long and slender... he could just imagine that blood coursing through her veins. "Long time no see."

"What – What are you doing in London?" Hermione asked, wishing she had some small amount of makeup on. "I thought you left to Germany or somewhere."

"I've been a couple of places," Draco said, placing the book on the table. "Pansy Parkinson wont be needing this." He stated, and pushed the book across the counter to her. "Trust me."

"Didn't she just check this out an hour ago?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She decided it wasn't a good read." Draco smirked. "So, she told me to bring it back."

"Well... thank you." Hermione said nervously. "I er- ... where did you go?"

"When?"

"Malfoy, nobody's seen you in five years." Hermione stated. "I've been curious myself why you would leave so quickly."

"I had my reasons..." Draco said. The more he talked to Granger, the more he was craving her blood was well as her body.

"I'm sure you did." Hermione said, and grabbed the book back up. "It was good seeing you." She walked out from behind the counter and walked to place the book back up on the shelf. "You wont report me if I use some magic in the muggle place, will you?" She asked.

"No." Draco shook his head.

"Good." She took out her wand and levitated the book onto the top shelf of the A section.

"Hey Granger?" Draco asked. Hermione turned around and found he was towering over her, inches away. Instantly she felt an attraction to him.

"Yes, Malfoy?" She asked.

"You're not... I don't know... still mad about that kiss five years ago, are you?" He asked. Hermione suddenly felt anger from that night swell up and back away from him. She smiled mysteriously and then slapped him clear across the face. She turned away and walked back to her seat behind the counter. Draco rubbed his cheek. "Apparently so."

"What you did was awful, Malfoy." Hermione said. "You led me on."

"You were the one to kiss me." Draco stated. "It wasn't my fault."

"Yeah, right." Hermione snapped. "I can't believe that I ever kissed you."

"Well, you did." Draco said, leaning over the counter.

"I told you never to speak to me." Hermione snapped, then realizing he had gotten clear across the room in a second. "And yet, here you are, five years later."

"I'd make it up to you," Draco said, "But I'm afraid you wouldn't survive."

"Oh, and how would you make it up to me?" She asked. On the spot she felt his cold lips on hers again. She closed her eyes, falling for that dangerous mouth. Draco took a chance and pricked her lip again, drawing one drop of blood. It tasted divine, in fact, it was better than the last time he had tried it. Hermione jerked away like last time, looking horror struck. Draco smirked, eyeing her lips.

"That's how." He stated, and raised himself off of the counter. "I'll see you around Granger."

"Do you have to go?" Hermione asked. Draco knew she was under his spell now.

"I do." He said.

"Can't we see each other again?" She questioned. Draco smiled. It was perfect. She was under his spell... but he wasn't hungry now. He had fed. So, he decided it would be safe to see her again. Maybe tomorrow night. Another drop of blood...

"Answer me this, Granger." He said. "Do you think I'm sexy?"

What?" She asked. "Excuse me, Malfoy? That's an awful big head of yours." That was odd to Draco. Most women would have answered yes.

"Look me in the eyes." He demanded, lowering his face to meet hers. He then noticed it. Her eyes weren't dazed like the others were. Her eyes were curious and cautious, as well as conscious. "I'll be damned..." He whispered.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said. "Yeah, sure we'll see each other again. I mean, so long as no one sees me with a thick mudblood."

"Oh, is that what you think I am?" Hermione asked, her temper gone again. "Just a stupid mudblood?"

"Now you're getting it." Draco smirked. "I've never been so fascinated with one before, though."

"Fascinated?" She asked. "You're acting rather strange, even for you."

"I've changed." Draco said. "Though it seems bookworms don't change one bit."

"I've changed plenty!" Hermione argued.

"Really? Same curly hair; same big doe eyes. Same thin as a rail figure." Draco stated.

"Number one." Hermione leaned over the counter. "I'm not as thin as a rail. Number two, I meant mentally changed."

"You mean you finally got committed to that psychiatric ward?" Draco sneered.

"Don't make me slap you again." Hermione threatened.

"Oh, please do." Draco smiled. "Please. It felt SO good. Pain and pleasure all mixed into one movement."

"You... you..." Hermione started. "I- you... Oh, you make me so mad..."

"I make you so mad you could fuck me over once or twice?" Draco asked.

"No!" Hermione shouted. "I could draw my wand right now and Avada Kedevra your sorry bum into oblivion."

"Then do it." Draco whispered. "I dare you."

"You know I can't kill you." Hermione said. "It's illegal."

"It's also impossible." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"Quit saying nothing, will you? It's annoying." She wanted to send her lips on his again, but knew better.

"Nothing? That's all I have to say to get on your nerves? So, should I say something to counteract that?"

"Your smart ass remarks aren't going to get you anywhere in life." Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Nor in death." He hinted to her.

"What are you raving on about now?" She asked.

"Nothing." He smiled, and pressed his mouth on hers again. He couldn't help it. She was attracting him so much it was driving him insane. Hermione was feeling the same way about him. Their arguments were making their bodies beg for one another's but Draco knew better. He at least should have known better. He hadn't managed to go to bed with a woman without draining their blood. Granger would be no different. Especially with her honey blooded veins...

He quickly pulled away, brushed his lips against hers once more, and decided that kissing her wouldn't hurt. He had already fed tonight. Together, the fought a war for dominance of tongues. Draco wasn't going to let her win, because if he did, she'd feel his fangs. Eventually, he won. They heard the bell ring to tell someone was entering the library, but that didn't stop Draco one bit. He snaked his tongue in her mouth, still not understanding why she was so important in his mind, here he had just seen her after five years of thinking of her, and he was kissing her.

"Erm... Excuse me." A small voice said from behind them. Both pulled away, gasping for air as the looked over to a girl no older than fifteen. "Are you busy?"

"Extremely" Draco said, but Hermione interrupted and replied, "No." Both looked to each other and questioned the other's answers.

"I was just wondering if you had Mummy's Revenge." The teen said. Hermione blushed and told the girl, "Back shelf, twenty third row, in the middle isle."

"Thanks." The girl said, looking Draco over. He smiled and waved at her as she walked by. Hermione felt herself get jealous.

"Don't wave at her!" She whispered. "She'll think you're interested in her."

"So?"

"She's got to be fifteen at the most!"

"Again, so?"

"That's sick."

"Oh, do you really think I'd be interested in her?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Please, even you should have more sense than to think I would go after an adolescent teen with crazed hormones."

Hermione glared at him from across the table. Merlin, he had become so pale... even paler than she had remembered. But something about him was just so sexy she couldn't place it. "Don't come in here, Malfoy, after five years and kiss me." She them smiled as she saw Parvati come in, ready to take her morning shift. "Well, my break's over, Malfoy. It was... weird talking to you." She walked from behind the counter and exchanged smiles with Parvati, who took her shift behind the counter for morning.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Draco asked, feeling Parvati's eyes search him over.

"That's correct." Hermione smiled, exiting the library. Draco followed her, thankful it was still nighttime.

"And you're just going to walk away from me?" He asked confused. No woman had ever walked away from him like this. Never. It was just... it didn't happen. They would always be under his spell. Why was she any different?

"Correct again." Hermione said. Draco grabbed her by the arm and spun her around with a glare.

"I don't get it..." He said to himself. How was this woman able to resist him?

"Don't get what?" She asked. "You being a stupid prat part or how I'm going to slap you again if you don't let go of me?"

"You slap me and there wont be a tomorrow for you." He said menacingly.

"Don't you threaten me." Hermione demanded.

"You know, I don't know why I was so fascinated with you all these years." Draco sneered. "You were always in my mind, and I can't even tell you why..." 'Because if you knew you'd drive a wooden stake through my heart and kill me now.'

"What is it with you purebloods that make you think you're above everyone else?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, trust me. I'm no longer a pureblood." Draco smiled.

"I don't think that's possible." Hermione stated.

"Yeah, well, what you think and your reality tend to slightly vary." He smirked.

"Just let me go." Hermione said, trying to jerk out of his arms. She wasn't successful, though. Draco, since he had become a vampire, had built up some serious strength. It was a wonder his body still was as thin as it was. "Ouch, you're hurting me."

Draco looked down at her arm and let go slowly, realizing he had left bruises where his fingers had been. Hermione looked horrified at him, as he closed his eyes, expecting another slap. When that didn't come, though, he opened one eye slowly, then the other. "What? I'm not going to get slapped this time?"

"What are you?" Hermione asked, taking a step back. "You're not the Draco Malfoy a knew in school. That Malfoy wouldn't have laid a finger on me because he was too afraid."

"Don't flatter yourself." Draco scoffed.

"What happened to you?" She asked, rubbing her arm. "The real you?"

"This is the real me." He smirked.

"No, it's not the Draco I knew." She shook her head.

"You didn't know me then." Draco stated. "We didn't even know each other."

"We went to school for seven years." Hermione said. "I knew you a lot more than you'd think. – But you've changed."

"For good or bad?" He asked.

"What happened to you that night, Malfoy?" She asked, ignoring his question. "You haven't aged a bit since then... and you're so pale... Look at yourself. You just..." So sexy...

'I wish I could look at myself.' Draco thought to himself. It had killed him over again to know he couldn't see his reflection. "I'm just what?"

"Just never mind." She shook her head., She looked frustrated, standing on this cold October night in the middle of the street.

"Would you quit saying never mind?"

"You said it."

"I have a right." Draco smirked. "You don't."

"Oh, and why is that?" She interrogated.

"Draco..." A cold, whispery voice called from behind them. He and Hermione looked around and saw Pansy Parkinson leaning up against the library building, sexily provoking her now deathly pale body. "Why did you leave...?"

"Shit." Draco whispered. "This isn't good."


End file.
